


coroika rewind: s4 arc

by transxiao



Series: rewind: a coroika rewrite [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, but they're...not super big, i STILL dont know how to tag ANYTHING, the rest of yellow green team shows up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transxiao/pseuds/transxiao
Summary: at the start of the corocoro cup tournament, the blue team runs into a strong opponent.
Series: rewind: a coroika rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406755
Kudos: 9





	coroika rewind: s4 arc

**Author's Note:**

> "blue team joins the tournament, but there's a twist! you won't believe what happens next!" - 2 of my friends, helping me make the summary in call

The first thing anyone walking into the Plaza hears is the famed Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, speaking on the monitor usually playing the news.

_ “For everyone in Inkopolis Plaza right now, today is the long awaited day; the CoroCoro Cup!” _

Three blue cephalopods stand in the city square, Glasses pacing around while Headphones and Bobble sit on a rail, leaning on each other.

“Where is Goggles?” Glasses grumbles, seeming annoyed to anyone outside of the blue team. “He said he’d be here earlier...”

“He might’ve gotten distracted,” Bobble reasons, looking up from pulling a loose thread off Headphones’ shirt sleeve. “Or missed his alarm.”

“Maybe,” Glasses agrees, giving another low huff before turning to Headphones. “You okay?”

Headphones gives a little chuckle, the sound shaky, rubbing the arm Bobble isn’t trying to capture. “Yeah. Better.” She takes a slow breath, exhaling it equally as slowly. “There’s a lot of squids here…and they all look really strong…”

“Not as strong as us!” Bobble says, giving her a grin, and Headphones gives another little chuckle. “I’m sure we’ll do great!”

“Yeah,” Headphones agrees, before they all see another blue squid running towards them, arms waving. “Oh, here he comes!”

“Hey!” Goggles calls, Bobble excitedly waving both hands back. Headphones gives a light tap to his arm when he gets to them, and Goggles blinks before processing that he dropped his jacket, undershirt shown to all the world. His team gives a chorus of gentle laughter while he runs back to get it, and he joins them when he gets close enough, pulling the bulky jacket on. “Sorry I’m late! Didn’t hear my alarms…”

“You’re so late,” Glasses admonishes gently, but he’s still smiling, and Goggles gives him a giggle in return. They all look up at whispering. It’s not about them, though someone does recognize them - Goggles gives a wave when he noticed it’s Olive, and she gives them a smile before turning to the stomp that silences the whole square.

A yellow green squid is walking through, face dead serious (and irritated). Three other squids walk behind him, all trying to keep their own poker faces as well with varying success.

Glasses gives a sharp inhale, and turns to his teammates, meeting their confused looks and worried eyes. “That’s Rider,” he explains to them, gesturing vaguely towards the mentioned squid. “He’s S+ - the highest possible rank. He mains the gold dynamo.” He turns back to the team, taking silent note of the alarm that crossed his friends’ faces. “He’s a loner - he must’ve found them for the tournament…”

“We can’t fight him,” Headphones says, anxiety trying to twist her stomach again. “He’s way to strong.”

“We could!” Goggles says, getting a confused and alarmed look from their leader. “Rank doesn’t mean much in turf, does it? And if you work alone-”

The goggle-wearing boy is interrupted by a scoff, and they all collectively turn to see the green squid rolling his eyes at them, before walking off to his team again. Glasses nudges Goggles, hissing out, “He’s not our opponent, Goggles.”

Goggles doesn’t react to Glasses, instead seeming to teleport in Rider’s way, startling his team. Goggles huffs and squints at the taller inkling. “You shouldn’t just ignore people!”

Rider gives him a dark look, and the glare makes Glasses and Headphones bristle in fear. Headphones pulls Goggles away, breathing an apology to the yellow-green team as they walk away. She gently grips Goggles by the shoulders when they’re back to their own friends, giving him a gentle shake.  _ “Why?” _

“Well, we  _ could _ end up fighting him-”

“Probably not!” Glasses interrupts, trying to quell his own anxiety. “You know our ranks, don’t you? We’re all C except Headphones. You haven’t even played Ranked yet!”

Goggles gives a huff. “We still could! It’s a turf tournament, not a Ranked tournament.”

“It’s immediate disqualification if we lose, though,” Headphones tells him, ruffling his tentacles when she lets him go. He whines at the action.

“It probably won’t even happen if we’re so far apart! Right?”

Wrong.

They stand face to face with yellow green team, Glasses holding shaky eye contact with Rider while his hands hold his Octobrush handle in a death grip. The entire blue team is varying degrees of tense, and Goggles lets his eyes sweep across yellow green team, noting that everyone except Rider seems to be.

“You’re those idiots from earlier,” Rider says, and Glasses jerks his head up from the anxious hunch he was assuming. “...I’ll destroy you.”

Glasses swallows at the comment, whispering to Headphones while they start walking to their spawn point, “We’re going to die.”

Headphones pushes her signature headgear up, giving a shaky sigh. “This wouldn’t be that bad if we hadn’t gone near him…”

She jumps when Goggles nudges her shoulder, giving her a bright grin. “We’ll be okay! We practice every day for a good reason, right?”

Headphones takes a deep breath and releases it slowly after a moment. She gives her friend a genuine smile afterwards, holding her Squiffer tightly. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Bobble practically jumps on Glasses, earning a yelp, hand held in the air with a grin. “Let’s do our best!” Goggles grins, dragging Headphones closer to do a group high five.

A distance away, Rider scoffs at them again, orange eyes rolling. “They’re just a bunch of idiotic friends,” he says, the annoyance and disbelief obvious in his voice. He turns to his temporary team, not commenting on the other boy’s head shooting up from his nervous fidgeting with his Squelcher.

“Don’t forget the plan. You only do what I say. Got it?”

Stealth’s eyes lower behind his goggles, giving a stiff nod. Bamboo makes a low noise of acknowledgement. The only one to give a verbal response is Blazer. “Yes, we remember.” Her tone is stiff as well, and Rider just gives them a sharp look before turning to the map.

Marie speaks up from the announcer’s spot.  _ “For those who don’t know, you try to ink the most of the map in a turf war to win.” _

Callie speaks up next, holding a spattershot jr. up, raining pink ink over her and her cousin. _ “On Arowana Mall, holding the center will give you an advantage!” _ Marie gives her cousin an unamused look, pink dripping off of her.

_ “Ready…” _

The entirety of yellow green team braces themselves.

Glasses throws his team a smile over his shoulder.

_ “GO!” _

Blue team is off like a shot. “I can get the center!” Goggles calls to his team. He gets a chorus of  _ booyah! _ in return, and hears one of the Squid Sisters commenting on his speed, before the map disappears from beneath him.

The blue team all collectively sighs at the  _ ouch… _ from their submerged teammate, but they all give a  _ booyah! _ , smiling and giggling at his mistake.

Climbing the side path of the map, Stealth glances down at the other team in disbelief at the lack of scolding for a simple mistake.

Blue team quickly rushes center, but it doesn’t take long for Rider to smash them with his dynamo - all three remaining teammates, splatted in one swing.

“Hm. What a shame.”

“I’ll ink the top this time-” Goggles starts to call to his team, doing exactly that, before he hears a missile.

“Sure you will.”

Goggles gives an alarmed squeak, rushing away as the inkstrike lands. There’s a darkly smug look on Rider’s face as Callie calls out,  _ “A Special, the Inkstrike! You target where the missile lands, painting turf or splatting opponents! It has a terrifying amount of power!” _

The rest of blue team, rushing back from respawning, yells out, “Goggles!” After a moment, they see a blue spec pushing himself up and give equally relieved sounds.

“I’m okay!” The sound of the Inkstrike starts again, but multiplied, and Goggles pales as he looks up to see  _ three _ .

“Not for long.”

Goggles gives a faint shriek, toppling off the grate as the missiles land. Nobody notices it, the blue side of the map giving alarmed yells of his name.  _ “The whole team’s special is inkstrikes!” _

Rider rests the weight of his dynamo on his shoulder, grin smug and darkly satisfied. “Looks like he’s out.”

Glasses rushes forward before the rest of the team, telling them, “Come on! There’s still time!”

There’s a splatter of green ink near his face, and Glasses goes tense immediately, dark eyes quickly turning to the other squid.

The dynamo is held threateningly towards them, Rider’s face dead set. “Take one step and I’ll smash you into ink.”

Headphones gives a panicked huff of air as he holds them back, fingers clutching her charger as Rider speaks up again, looking over his shoulder. “Oi, why aren’t you filling your special gauges? You’re just the inkstrike reserve.” Headphones doesn’t even hide her irritation at the remark, watching Stealth flinch and Bamboo tense while Blazer just  _ looks  _ at Rider, not even hiding her irritation.

Marie speaks up this time, leaning forward in her spot.  _ “Yellow green team has painted over 80% of the stage! Blue team’s in a pinch!” _

Glasses swears, clutching his Octobrush, while Rider keeps talking, turning back towards the blue team. “All you idiots talk about is friendship this, friendship that- none of that  _ matters _ here. That’s only going to drag you down out here. The strongest player is going to win, even if they’re alone.”

Rider chokes on his next words - there’s a yanking sensation and a chill across his legs, the blue girl with a hat bursts into giggles, and the next thing he knows Rider is swirling around to smack his dynamo the rest of the way on the ground, Goggles giving a yelp when it hits him, splatting him instantaneously.

The action works against him, though, because there’s immediately a shot directly to his back - Headphones has sniped him when he wasn’t looking, earning a round of  _ booyah! _ from her team.

Stealth glances at his teammates, tense even as he keeps inking. “What do we do?” he hisses in a whisper. The two seem at a loss as well, being told only to follow the dynamo main’s orders.

Bobble throws a sub, giving a yell of “burst bomb!” as she does, Bamboo jerking to the side, only to meet the business end of an Octobrush. Headphones whips around to snipe Stealth, the boy giving a surprised shout, while Goggles sneaks up on Blazer after respawning to splat her as well.

“There’s still time! Let’s go, go go!”   
  
_ “Blue team’s trying to ink the stage back up!” _

“Useless!” Rider shouts, easily splatting Bobble, who only cackles as her soul floats back to the spawn point. “All of you are useless!”

When Rider turns to start painting once more, he turns right to an Inkzooka.  _ “The Inkzooka! It’s a canon-fire of ink!” _

Goggles quickly shoots, rapid fire, splatting Rider in the process. “You won’t win if you don’t work with your team!”

_ “GAME SET!” _

Everyone stops, waiting for the teams to fully respawn and step up to the center, blue team chattering away while yellow green team stands in silence.

_ “And the winners are…” _ Judd looks between the teams, sensing their anticipation, before lifting a green flag.  _ “Yellow green team!” _

“Aw, man,” Headphones sighs, but gets dragged over to her team for a high five from Goggles. She smiles at his enthusiasm, despite the loss.

“You all did really good!”

Rider stares over at them, their joy despite the loss, and glances over at his own team, looking miserable despite the win. After a moment, he walks over to them, watching half of the team tense up while the other half stares at him in curiosity.

“How did you guys do so well?” Rider gestures at the close percentage, despite everything. “Weren’t you all talking over each other?”

The blue-freckled squid gives him a grin, shockingly, excitedly pumping his fist in the air. “Because we play and practice together all the time! We know how everyone works!”

Rider blinks in surprise, glancing over at his own team - he only knows their weapon specials and subs, nothing about how they play outside of being demanded what to do.

He’s torn right from his thoughts when a hand is shoved in his face, the heterochromic blue squid grinning brightly at him.

“Do your best in the next round, okay? And have fun!”

Rider stares a moment longer before giving a snort - likely seeming dismissive, but he doesn’t comment on it, giving a quick shake to the other hand before dropping it quickly. “Thanks. We’ll win for sure.” Goggles gives a little laugh, nodding. “I earned my rank for a reason.” The words are meant to sound threatening, and they certainly scare the charger and the brush, but the goggled squid just laughs.

“Of course!”

They start to walk off, but Rider stops them, shockingly, calling, “Hey! Who are you, anyways?”

He gets a blink in return, before the boy grins brightly again, hands linking behind his head. “We’re Blue Team! I’m Goggles, that’s Glasses, Headphones, and Bobble!” He points at each team member he names, and Rider nods after he finishes. Two of his teammates seemed relieved not to have to give introductions, while Bobble gives a playful pout to Goggles.

“Good luck!” Goggles yells, waving frantically while his team starts leaving, and Rider gives a nod and a short wave back, turning to his team. They seem tense for a second, but Rider gives them a smile - less intimidating, less darkly smug - and some of the tension dispels.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> YEEHAW this is SIX MONTHS LATER THAN I PLANNED IT TO BE
> 
> once again big credit to my friends who helped me finish this chapter and read through it for me i owe them my entire soul
> 
> next time in rewind: the blue team meets one of the s4!


End file.
